Ieper, Poppy and an Apologize
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: World meeting diadakan di Belgia! personifikasi negara itu sedikit kesal apalagi saat Germany harus datang lebih awal dari yang diperkirakan. Hingga saat waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, akhirnya mereka... (summary hancur karena kelamaan hiatus)


Author : saya kena writer block! Arrggghhhh! Kenapa harus banyak tugas dan lomba cerpen sih? (aneh, padahal sendirinya yang mau ikut)

Bella : yey! Aku jadi tokoh utama!

Author : itu karena saya nemu fakta unik antara Belgia dan Jerman *nari-nari* *jatoh*

Bella : eehhh? Iya tah? Apaan itu?

Author : yang pasti manis!

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia milik Himruya

**Warning **: OOC?, gaje, abal, alur kecepetan karena writer block! dan cerita ini dari pandangan seorang fans pairing GerBel (haha)

* * *

World Meeting, pertemuan terabsurd dan paling ter-tidak jelas sedunia kali ini diadakan di Belgia. Personifikasi negara Benelux yaitu Belgium, Netherlands dan Luxembourg sedang duduk di depan sebuah meja. Mereka semua hanya terdiam hingga Belgium membuka pembicaran dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Tidak kusangka UN mau saja menerima masukan negara-negara menyebalkan itu untuk mengadakan meeting ditempatku! Tak bisakah ia mengerti betapa sibuknya aku apalagi sekarang sedang masalah krisis Eropa!" Belgium mengomel panjang, kedua saudaranya hanya terdiam.

"Yah mau diapakan lagi, _zus_(1) mereka yang mau juga… apalagi UN sudah menyetujuinya… mau tak mau harus mempersiapkan semuanya.. aku mau membantu, kok! Benar kan _broer_(2)?" Entah kenapa saat Luxembourg memandang Netherlands dengan tatapan membunuh saat meminta persetujuan padanya.

"ah.. err… _ja_.. aku akan bantu!" terlihat Netherlands tidak ikhlas membantu

"_UANGKUUUUUU!_" jerit Netherlands dalam hati.

Belgium justru terkikik geli melihat kakaknya yang pelit minta ampun. Berbeda dengan si kakak, adiknya Luxembourg sangat baik dan memiliki banyak uang. Belgium kemudian pergi entah kemana dan kembali lagi membawa buku yang mirip dengan agenda. Ia hanya terdiam saat membuka buku itu.

"Ini yang harus dipersiapkan saat world meeting nanti" Belgium memberikan buku yang ternyata berisi daftar pembelian barang-barang atau yang harus dibuat

Kedua saudara Belgium hanya membelalakkan mata karena terkejut, "sebanyak ini?"

Belgium hanya mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan.

"_mijn god_(3)" kedua bersaudara itu langsung lemas seketika

"Jadi.. kalian masih mau membantu, bukan? Kalau ya… aku akan buatkan cokelat panas untuk penambah semangat" Belgium tersenyum, namun dengan aura membunuh. Kedua negara yang sepertinya memiliki rencana untuk tidak jadi membantu mengurungkan niatannya.

"_ja, zuster_" Mereka hanya bisa pasrah

**Saat hari-H**

Belgium masih mempersiapkan ruang meeting, ia terlihat sibuk sekali. Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat, ia sampai berkeringat. Sesekali ia mengangkat barang walaupun saat ia terlihat kesulitan saat mengangkat sebuah vas antik yang cukup besar. Germany, yang ternyata datang terlalu pagi melihat Belgium mengangkat vas itu jadi khawatir dan membantunya memindahkan barang tersebut ke tempat yang dikehendaki.

Seusai menaruh vas itu, Belgium langsung duduk dilantai karena terlalu capai. Germany menatap perempuan yang sedang duduk di lantai itu dengan tatapan tak nyaman. Ia merasa tak enak hati apalagi melihat perempuan itu tadi begitu lemahnya mengangkat vas bunga dan hal lainnya ialah ia masih teringat tentang perang dunia itu. Negara satu ini adalah paling terparah dampaknya, ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikannya. Setelah Belgium merasa lebih baik, iapun berdiri dan ingin berterimakasih kepada orang yang membantunya. Namun, hal itu ia urungkan setelah mengetahui yang membantunya ialah Germany.

Mereka berdua hanya menatap satu sama lainnya dan tidak ada satupun yang bicara, kesunyian diantara mereka terasa kaku. Untuk memecah ketidaknyamanan ini Belgium mempunyai ide yang mungkin terdengar kaku serta sedikit terpaksa juga.

"U… umm… ada yang kau inginkan, Herr Germany? Dan.. umm… sepertinya anda datang terlalu pagi seharusnya meeting dimulai dua jam lagi, kan?" Belgium mencoba memulai pembicaraan

"ah.. _Ja_ seharusnya aku tidak datang terlalu pagi dan… kopi sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk" Germany menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Belgium langsung melesat keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sebenarnya Belgium punya alasan lain, ia ingin sekali sedikit menjauh dari personifikasi itu. Ia hanya bisa menggenggam erat rok yang ia pakai kali itu. Germany, sekarang ia hanya terdiam memandang beberapa pekerja yang menata barang di ruang meeting tersebut, pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"_Dia… masih canggung mungkin karena kesalahan- bukan dosaku yang tak bisa dimaafkan-_" Pikiran Germany terpotong oleh secangkir kopi yang diberikan kepadanya.

Gerany memperhatikan orang yang memberikannya kopi, ternyata Belgium yang membawa setumpuk cokelat di nampan. Ia justru tersenyum walaupun terlihat kaku.

"U… umm… Ini cokelat untuk nanti di world meeting karena kulihat banyak yang menyukai cokelat. A.. aku kurang percaya diri jadi maukah mencicipinya?" Pinta Belgium.

Germany hanya mengangguk, Belgium tersenyum dan terlihat lebih natural, bukan senyum yang dipaksakan seperti tadi.

"_Dank u!_(4)" Belgium pergi meninggalkan Germany lagi.

Germany memandang berbagai jenis cokelat dihadapannya, ia meminum kopinya dan terkejut karena rasanya yang pahit dengan kadar manis yang sedikit sekali. Akhirnya iapun mengerti kenapa Belgium membuatkan kopi sepahit ini, alasannya tentu saja cokelat yang bertumpuk. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mencoba cokelat dengan kacang Hazelnut.

"_Enak, mungkin aku harus membelikan sedikit hadiah untuknya… tapi apa?_"iapun teringat satu hal dan dengan segera ia pergi keluar gedung pertemuan itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian akhirnya world meeting dimulai, seperti biasa suara teriakan disertai tawa membahana dan suara orang tertidur. Germany seperti biasa memijit keningnya karena merasa pusing hingga ia melihat Belgium meninggalkan ruangan. Perempuan itu terlihat terburu-buru sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya serta langit yang mulai berwarna, Germany langsung saja mengikuti gadis itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan beberapa negara yang kebingungan. Germany berlari mengikuti Belgium yang ternyata sudah menaiki bis.

"_Dia mau kemana? Sekarang sudah jam tiga sore… ada apa dengan jam tiga sore? Dia mau kemana? Apa aku harus naik taksi? Baiklah…"_ Pikir Germany

Iapun memanggil taksi dan segera meminta taksi tersebut untuk mengikuti bis tersebut. Supir taksi itu mengangguk dan menatap Germany lewat cermin.

"_meneer_(5)_, _anda bukan orang Belgia bukan? Biar kutebak anda orang Jerman, _ja_?" Tanya supir tersebut.

Germany mengangguk, dengan segera ia mengebut hingga melewati bis yang dinaiki Germany.

"O.. Oi! Kenapa kita mendahului bis itu! Kubilang ikuti bis itu, kan?" Germany langsung panik

"Aku sudah tahu tujuan anda, _meneer_… Anda ingin pergi ke Ypres atau nama lainnya ialah Ieper, bukan?" Supir itu tersenyum dengan percaya diri

"I.. Ieper?"

"_Ja_, setiap orang terutama negara yang terlibat perang dunia satu dan dua selalu dating ke Ieper untuk mengenang. Yah, kalau tidak salah buyutku juga salah satu korban"

Supir itu masih saja menceritakan tentang buyutnya yang meninggal dengan terhormat mempertahankan Ieper, Germany justru menunduk dan tidak memperhatikan perkataan supir itu. Apalagi saat ia mendengar kalau buyut supir ini pernah melawan tentara Jerman. Iapun jadi memikirkan keadaan Belgium yang merasa keberatan walaupun hanya mengangkat vas bunga tadi siang.

"_Belgie… aku masih merasa bersalah_"pikir Germany

Germany yang sedari tadi melamun hanya terkejut saat supir menghentikan laju kendaraannya karena sudah sampai. Germany membayarnya tanpa meminta kembalian dan langsung berlari mencari Belgium. Ia sempat kebingungan saat mengetahui bahwa kota Ieper sudah berbeda sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu hingga seorang wanita berumur menawarkannya bantuan.

"Kau harus membawa bunga poppy ke _Menin Gate_" Katanya

"Err… apa boleh aku membawa yang lain?" Tanya Germany

"Tentu, tapi disarankan membawa _poopy, _yang lain juga bisa asalkan bermakna yang sama"

"Cornflowers"

"itu bagus, nak"

Ludwig akhirnya membeli bunga _Cornflowers_ ditemani wanita berumur tadi yang sekarang embawa _poopy_ mereka menuju _Menin Gatei. _Germany berterima kasih dan meninggalkan wanita tadi saat wanita itu berdiri di depan nama-nama yang menjadi korban. Kemudian mata biru terangnya mencari kesegala arah wanita berambut pirang dengan bandana hijau, ia sempat memiliki niatan untuk menyerah dan kembali ke hotel. Tapi, matanya menangkap seorang dengan rambut pirang dengan bandana. Tanpa memperdulikan kekesalan orang karena ia tabrak, iapun berhasil ke tempat dimana Belgium berada.

"Be… Belgie… ini Belgie, kan?" Panggil Germany hati-hati takut salah orang.

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh, ternyata orang yang diarinya sejak tadi. Iapun langsung terkejut melihat Germany yang ada dihadapannya tadi

"_Ja,herr Deutschland_(6) kenapa ada di Ieper?" Nada bicara Belgium terdengar sedikit bergetar

"_Be…Belgique…_ Ini Ieper?" Ludwig bertanya dengan nada pelan

Belgium mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, lebih baik mengobrol ditempat sepi" Belgium menarik tangan Germany walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa canggung, sedangkan pemilik tangan yang digenggamnya hanya terdiam dengan semburat warna merah dipipinya.

Sesampainya ditaman yang ternyata banyak bunga _poppy_-nya, Belgium berhenti dan langsung menatap Germany.

"Ieper… seperti ini sekarang berbeda daripada dulu" Belgium memperhatikan bunga _poppy_ yang bermekaran

"_Ja_… sudah lama aku tidak kesini sejak WW1" Tenggorokan Germany tercekat saat mengatakan hal itu

Kesunyian menerpa mereka, hanya angin berhembus yang terdengar.

"Aku sudah memaafkan kamu, kok" Suara Belgium sekarang terdengar lembut

"Tapi… tetap saja aku berdosa terhadap nyawa yang tak bersalah itu" Germany berjongkok dan memegang bunga _poppy _yang mekar

"Sudah kubilang itu masa lalu, peristiwa yang sudah terlewat dan tidak bisa dirubah lagi! Jadi mau diapakan lagi? Lagi pula sekarang _Herr Deutschland_ sudah maju, kan?"

"Panggil Ludwig saja" Muka Germany sekarang memerah

"Luddie, boleh?"

"E.. ehh?" Muka Germany semerah tomat mendengarnya

"Luddie… aku justru berterima kasih atas bantuanmu yang selalu diberikan, sekarang kotaku sudah indah sekali bahkan ada bangunan memorial sekarang"

Germany mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisi kalung dengan liontin bunga _poppy_.

"Aku masih merasa bersalah, jadi ini hadiah untukmu" Germany memberikan kotak itu beserta bunga _Cornflowers_

Belgium menerimanya dengan senang hati, bunganya ia langsung cium "_Danke…_ bunganya harum"

Germany memperlihatkan senyumannya yang jarang, Belgium kemudian menawarkan tangannya.

"Ayo kita makan malam di restaurant disini!" Ajak Belgium dengan semangat

Germany menerima uluran tangannya dan tersenyum. Kemudian Belgium memeluknya dan justru tertawa geli.

"Kena!" Germany hanya bisa terdiam karena sedang memproses apa yang dilakukan Belgium

"BELBELL(7)!" Germany terkejut saat baru menyadarinya, namun ia membalas pelukan tersebut.

Saat mereka sedang tidak sadar, beberapa orang memfoto mereka berdua yang sedang berpelukan. Terdengar tawa aneh nan menyebalkan keluar dari mulut beberapa orang itu.

"Kesesese… ini akan jadi gosip menarik di World meeting nanti, Ja? Antonio, Francis?" Tanya orang berambut perak

"Oui"

"Si!"

* * *

Note :

(1)Zus : kakak (perempuan)

(2)Broer : Kakak(laki-laki)

(3)mijn god : my god

(4)Dank u : terima kasih

(5)meneer : tuan

(6)Ja,herr Deutschland : Iya, tuan Germany

(7)Belbell : Panggilan terkenal untuk Belgia dari Germany menurut fandom bhs. Inggris (atau Laura)

Oh iya, masalah dibuat cerita ini berdasarkan Germany yang membantu Belgia untuk urusan kota Ieper ini. Bahkan dari zaman dulu sewaktu dibombardir oleh Germany hingga kota tersebut hancur. Bahkan, bantuan itu masih diberikan hingga sekarang lho! Aww… Jerman dan Belgia sangat manis hubungannya!

* * *

Author : ya! Begitulah Germany dan Belgium! Mereka pairing paling manis bahkan mengalahkan GerIta muahahaha!

Ludwig : kenapa aku lagi…

Author : Luddy… banyak banget fakta menarik tentang kamu sama negara didunia ini! Apallagi kau itu gentle dan bertanggung jawab :3

Ludwig : Danke…

Author : jadi, ada yang mau RnR? Bitte?


End file.
